Kidnapped
by charmschoolreject
Summary: The women of the 55th precinct are taken hostage by a man with revenge on his mind. *Chapter 10 up now*
1. Chapter 1

"Central this is 55-David. We have a strangulation victim in the alley on 108th and 6th. It looks like she's been dead for at least a day." Officer Faith Yokas spoke into her radio.

"It's a shame" her partner, Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli commented as he gazed at the young woman, her shoulder length blonde hair partially covering the ligature marks on her neck. Faith nodded her agreement.

"She looks like she was really hot" he finished.

"Bos! Is all you're about is checking out the closest piece of ass? And dead bodies? That's just gross. Have a little compassion would you?" Faith admonished.

"Excuse me for paying her a compliment. What's eating you anyway?" he asked. Usually Faith understood that Bosco was a little rough around the edges and ignored his brazen comments.

"I just have a bad feeling about this one." She told him, "Women's intuition I guess."

"Right, whatever you say," replied Bosco, who didn't believe in women's intuition anymore than he believed in luck. "Maybe it's more like a cop's instinct."

"Well whatever it is, it's giving me a rotten feeling." She said with finality. They stayed by the body until the M.E. and detectives arrived, when they were assigned to canvas the neighborhood for anyone who might have seen or heard anything. When everyone they talked to had nothing helpful to say, Bosco started to get frustrated,

"A girl is both killed and left in the alley, or at least someone dumped her body there and no one notices anything? For a whole day! What the hell is wrong with people?"

"If she was dumped here I'm not surprised no one saw anything, who is going to look out their window onto an alley? Cats and homeless people make noise down there all the time. It's out of our hands for now anyway, the detectives will find this guy." Faith reminded her sometimes volatile partner.

"Yeah, and when they do…" Bosco left Faith to imagine for herself what Bosco would do to him.

***********************************

Bosco and Faith said goodbye to the others on the third watch when their shift was over and headed outside.

"You want a lift?" Bosco asked.

"No big date tonight? Wow Bos, I'm shocked!" Faith joked. Bosco made a face at her and answered,

"Even I need a break once in a while; I'm not a machine Faith! The ladies will have to find some way to survive tonight without me."

"Couldn't get a date huh?" Faith asked.

"You want a ride or not?" was all Bosco could come up with in reply. He prided himself on his reputation with women.

"Nah, that's ok. I don't really want to sit in the same car where you have tried to get it on with Kim and who knows how many others!" Faith joked.

"Fine, whatever. Have it your way. And she was all over me by the way, until Jimmy showed up." Bosco defended himself.

"It's too bad for you that they got back together." Faith continued to tease Bosco.

"I'll live." he replied sarcastically. The two parted, Bosco headed for his Mustang and Faith headed for the subway. Neither one noticed the man standing across the street, binoculars in hand. As he stared at Faith, a curious and slightly manic smile crossed his lips. 

'She's beautiful. The 55th precinct may be full of ego-inflated jerks, but they do have some beautiful women. And soon they'll be mine instead of those so-called heroes'.' He thought to himself. 'The 5-5 better watch out, they aren't as smart or as tough as they think they are and I'm going to be the one to prove it. Not to mention get me three gorgeous women; starting with the officer here.' He chuckled under his break and started to walk slowly to the subway. When Faith stepped onto the train, so did he. He sat across from her and watched her out of the corner of his eye as she stared out the window. When she glanced in his direction, he lowered his eyes to the floor.

'Why is there always some guy who stares at other people on the subway?' she thought. 'It's kinda creepy, but unfortunately not that unusual.' When the train arrived at her stop, Faith and the man stepped off the subway car. As she set out towards home, he followed about a block behind, staring intently at her while trying to remain unobtrusive. She walked up the stairs to her apartment, unlocked the door, stepped inside and closed it behind her. The man took out a pad of paper, wrote down the number on the door and jotted some other notes about the surroundings. His mission apparently accomplished, at least for the time being, he turned to head back down the stairs and headed back to his apartment. Once he got there, he hit the start-up button on his computer. When the screen came to life he connected to the internet and logged on to the 55th precinct's database. After scrolling through several pictures, he found what he was looking for.

"Faith, that's a pretty name" he said to himself and continued to dig for information.


	2. Chapter 2

"Joey wants you to come tuck him in before he goes to sleep" paramedic Kim Zambrano told her firefighter ex-husband Jimmy Doherty.

"Oh yeah, ok." Jimmy said absentmindedly as he fingered something in his pocket. 

"Are you ok Jimmy?" Kim asked, concern in her voice, "You seem pretty distracted."  She finished and Jimmy snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine Kim, just thinking about something I have to ask someone and I'm not sure how they're going to react." He replied.

"Maybe I can help." Kim offered. "Go say goodnight to Joey and then we can talk."

"I'm on my way." Jimmy strode off to his son's room. Kim could hear his deep voice say "Hey Champ!" contrasting Joey's high-pitched, delighted "Hi Daddy!" She knew he felt safe and happy now that his dad and mom were both around to tuck him in. 

'This had better work out or Joey will be crushed again' she thought to herself, remembering how things had started and then finished with her and Jimmy before. 'But Jimmy's changed. He's matured…I hope.' She thought of the past few months and how Jimmy had done everything humanly possible to win back her trust. He'd never had to win back her love; that he'd always possessed. She heard Jimmy quietly close the door and watched him head back into the living room towards her. The pair sat down on the couch and Kim looked encouragingly at Jimmy who took a deep breath.

"Kim…" he started. "I know you are worried about whether we will end up the same way as we did before and I want to promise you that we won't."

"Jimmy, you have been proving to me that you are a better person now, and I don't have any reason to doubt it. But of course I am worried for Joey's sake, and that's the only reason why I'm still uneasy about you being here when he goes to bed and when he wakes up. It would crush him if you moved in then out again." Kim explained.

"I know Kim, and I totally understand. But after this whole mess with Brooke and Linda I realized that I was self-destructing because I belong with you. Even if I didn't realize it, subconsciously I kept trying for another shot with you. I have always loved you Kim, despite what an idiot I was and I am so sorry for how I hurt you." With his heart on the line, Jimmy got down on one knee and reached in his pocket as Kim's jaw dropped and tears came to her eyes.

"I love you Kim and I want us to be a family again. Will you marry me?" he looked hopefully up at her.

"I want to say yes so badly Jimmy, but are you sure about this? We haven't been back together for that long." She replied.

"I have never been surer of anything before. We have known each other forever Kim, being back together for a short time doesn't matter with us. We've been through hell and back together. Please, you have to see that this is right." Jimmy pleaded and Kim began to cry. Jimmy looked dejected and turned to leave at the sight of her tears.

"Jimmy, come back." she said, slightly confused.

"It's ok Kim, I understand. I should have seen this coming." He sadly reassured her.

"Jimmy, I'm not crying because I have to say no. I am crying because I have been dreaming about this since you and Brooke got engaged! The answer is yes Jimmy!" Kim reached her arms around a very relieved Jimmy and held him tightly. When they finally separated, Kim giggled.

"Can I see what's in the box?" she asked shyly. Jimmy opened the tiny container and pulled out a ring. Kim gasped at the sight of what must have cost Jimmy a good portion of his meager salary. He slipped it on her finger and leaned over until their lips touched. They continued to kiss passionately as Kim slipped Jimmy's shirt off over his shoulders. She ran her hands down his chest and admired his chiseled muscles as he worked on the buttons on her shirt. 

'Boy did I miss this' she thought and smiled. Jimmy ran his hand along her arm, aching for her. He took her hand in his and led her to the bedroom.

************************************

"Alex, wait!" Policeman Ty Davis called to his girlfriend, paramedic Alex Taylor. 

"I told you, we have nothing to talk about." She snapped.

"Obviously we do, I don't even know what I did!" he exclaimed, confused.

"Well, that just proves what a colossal jerk you are!" she said, tears forming in her eyes. She felt a twinge of guilt for speaking that way to him since he was generally the nicest guy she'd ever met, but that just made her hurt all the more.

"Alex, please talk to me!" he pleaded. "Why are you so angry with me?" Alex stopped dead and turned around, choking back tears.

"Fine, you want to know what has me so upset, here it is. In case you missed the news, I was hit by a car and I was in the hospital for the past week."

"I know that, but I wasn't even there when it happened." Ty interrupted.

"If you'd let me finish… While I was in the hospital, almost everyone at the 5-5 came to see me. Kim was so worried I thought she would cry every time she saw me. But every time someone walked through the door I was disappointed, because every time I was expecting it to be you and you never showed!" Alex turned back around and started to walk briskly down the street, wiping her eyes. Ty, stunned jogged to catch up.

"Alex, I'm sorry! I really am! I wanted to come see you, but I knew your mom would be there and I didn't think you'd want me there. I didn't want you to have to explain things to your mom when you were supposed to be focusing on getting better. I called the hospital and they said you were ok, so I stayed away. You have to believe that I wanted to come, but I didn't for your sake."

"Just because you didn't want your mother to find out about us doesn't mean I don't want mine to." She snapped and continued walking, immediately sorry for insulting him that way.

"What?!" Ty exclaimed, and then chose to ignore her stab at him. "Alex, stop can we please just talk about this?" She stopped again and slowly turned until she faced him.

"You know, I actually believe you." She sighed, tears blurring her vision again. "But for all your good intentions, you have left me with a lot to think about."

"Alex, don't do this, I love you!" he confessed. She picked up his hand and held it in hers.

"I love you too Ty, but I need to sort things out in my head. Please just give me some time." She looked into his eyes, silently pleading with him to understand the mental dilemma he'd left her with.

"You know I'd give you anything. If what you want is time, then so be it." He promised as Alex let his fingers slide away and ran down the street.

************************************

As Ty watched Alex's back slowly disappear, the would-be stalker was looking at her smiling face. After some furious typing, Kim's and Alex's pictures had popped up on the computer screen and he was clearly enjoying gathering information about them. After all, information is control.  

"So the 5-5 has two lady paramedics, aren't they lucky?" he said to himself. "Wow, and this one is a firefighter too. I'll bet she's a real pistol!" he laughed. He logged off and hit the power button on the computer when he was finished.

"Tomorrow, the real fun begins" he told the dark, empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim bounced into the fire hall with a smile on her face, humming. 

"Geez, someone's in a good mood! What's gotten into you? I didn't think Doherty was that good!" joked firefighter and friend Billy Walsh, realizing that she hadn't been this happy since before the death of her former partner Bobby Caffey.

"As a matter of fact I _am in a great mood, and he is by the way... great as a matter of fact." Kim replied gleefully. Walsh and the rest of the firefighters sat looking at her, their jaws slightly open at Kim's uncharacteristically rude joke._

"Wow, none of us wanted that image, thanks. Seriously, Jimmy's…err… performance can't be the sole cause of this lovely mood." he poked fun at her and Jimmy again. Kim stuck her tongue out at Walsh.

"Well, that is true. I could tell you why I am in such a good mood, or I could just show you this." She said and wagged her ring finger. A chorus of oohs & aahs, congratulations and jokes about Jimmy and his stamina echoed through the fire hall. 

"Where's the lucky man anyway?" Walsh asked.

"He should be here soon. He took Joey to school this morning. First morning in a long time that he's been able to do that. I have to find Alex." Kim told them and set off in search of her partner and best friend. She found her sitting quietly on a bunk. Kim ran up to her and showed her the ring. 

"Man is that a rock or what?" Alex half-heartedly joked. 

"Are you ok?" Kim asked, curious about her partner's lack of enthusiasm.

"Ty and I are…well…I don't know what we are right now." Alex explained. "But I don't want to kill your day, so spill the details; I know you're dying to." Alex forced herself to be in a good mood for Kim's sake, despite her heartache. Kim was still chattering as they walked out to the bus and set out. Lighthearted cracks about women and planning weddings followed them out the door.

"Just take whatever advice my future wife gives you about the wedding Kim, she's an excellent strategist!" Walsh called out, jokingly.

"Is he still calling you that? That football game was like, a year or two ago!" Kim asked Alex as she opened the door and hopped in.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty cute. He was really taken with my strategic ability." Alex replied, laughing. They both smiled as they remembered Alex's first football game with the 55th against a rival fire station. 

"Not to mention you kicked ass! Ty doesn't mind that you're already betrothed?" Kim teased as she pulled the bus away from the station.

"He doesn't really know." Alex admitted, and when Kim raised an eyebrow she added "Besides, Walsh isn't serious, he's just playing; it's our little inside joke, you know, between firefighters." 

"So, tell me more about Jimmy's proposal!" Alex prompted, momentarily forgetting her romantic woes. They continued chatting about Kim and Jimmy's second nuptials when the radio snapped them back into reality.

"Boy 55-3, male with reported chest pains at 112 Arthur and 6th apartment 7B"

"112 Arthur and 6th. 10-4 central" Alex spoke into her crackling radio as Kim flipped on the lights and sirens and sped toward the call. When they arrived they both grabbed bags and darted for the building. When the got inside, an out of order sign on the elevator greeted their eyes.

"Figures this guy wouldn't live on the first floor!" Alex grumbled as they trudged up the stairs.

"That's always the way. Oh well, its good exercise." Kim replied cheerily, not letting anything quash her high spirits.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Alex grunted. When they reached the apartment they knocked on the door and when there was no answer they opened it and walked in.

"Hello? Sir?" Kim called. Alex wandered into the next room, still trying for a response. They finally heard a frail voice,

"Help, I'm in here" it called out feebly.

"Where are you sir?" Alex asked the hidden man.

"Here, please help" the voice said again. Kim and Alex followed it through the apartment to a back room with no windows. The walls were plastered with newspaper clippings and it someone had sprayed the words "No Hero" in huge red letters. The two paramedics slowed their steps but continued to look for the obviously eccentric man. 

"This place is really creepy." Alex whispered to Kim.

"No kidding, let's get this guy and get out of here." She replied. They finally spied him in a back corner of the room.

"Sir, are you ok?" Kim asked him.

"I am now that you're here." He said with a strange smile on his face.

"Ok, well, good. We're going to get you down to the ambulance and get you to the hospital ok?"

"I think I am happier here, with you." He said as he got up and pointed a gun at the pair of women. Kim had a flashback to when Paulie shot Bobby and held a gun on her. She started to shake. Alex put a steadying hand on her arm.

"Whoa, buddy, just put the gun down." Alex bravely tried to reason with the stranger.

"Not just yet, no." he said, eerily calm. "First of all, let's have those radios." He removed both their radios, threw them on the ground and smashed them with his foot. 

"Sit." He commanded. Alex and Kim slowly sank to the floor, Kim's mind drifted to Joey and Jimmy.

'What if I never see them again?' she thought 'Why is this happening?' 

"Kim, stay calm ok? Just do what he asks and you'll get back to your boys." Alex reassured Kim, appearing to read her mind.

"Look, buddy. If you want money you can have what we've got, but lemme tell you, city employees are not the best targets, we make peanuts!" Alex tried to reason with their captor, and ever the cynic couldn't help but drop a sarcastic remark.

"I don't want your money" he laughed. He grabbed rope and bound their hands and feet tightly. "Now you just sit tight ladies, I have something to take care of, but I'll be back. Oh, and don't both screaming, no one can hear you from in here, its sound proof." With that he turned, left the room and locked the door behind him.

"Ok Alex" Kim started as she looked around the sealed room. "You're the strategic genius…what do we do now?"


	4. Chapter 4

 "Boscorelli, Davis, you're riding together today." Chief Swersky informed the cops at roll call. He proceeded to tell the room full of officers the important news of the day. When he finished the room emptied and Bosco and Davis were the last ones out. As they headed for their RMP Davis sighed with relief that he had finally been freed from chauffeur duty and asked,

"Where's Faith today?" 

"She took the day off, its Charlie's birthday."

"Cool, it gets me out of my personal little hell that is chauffeur duty, so I'm all for it!" Davis replied.

"Good, cause I'm driving." Bosco informed his new partner, trying to establish his authority.

"Fine by me, I'd better be the one to get out and run anyway." Davis mocked.

"Are you suggesting you're faster than me Davis?" Bosco said on the defensive.

"Suggesting no, flat out telling you, yes!" Davis continued to taunt. Bosco looked at him and then at the empty sidewalk and the pair took off running. Davis arrived at the end of the block mere moments before Bosco, much to the shorter cop's chagrin. 

"I only lost 'cause I wanted to drive." Bosco tried to save face as they walked back to the squad car.

"Sure thing Bos." Davis replied. As they hopped into the car and set off for the day Bosco asked

"So how's that hot fire-chick of yours anyway?"

"Err… never mind." Davis replied.

"Trouble in paradise eh? I hear you man, women like that can be a handful."

"Umm, yeah Bos, sure. Sounds like you understand my problem exactly." Davis responded to Bosco's latest verbal faux-pas.

"Look man" Bosco said, not picking up on the sarcasm, "I know all about this kind of stuff. Remember Nicole?"

"I have a feeling you're going to remind me" Davis said, his mood lightening. 

'This pairing will be cool' Bosco thought. 'I can teach him a few things. Kind of like a Bosco-in-training! And there's no Faith to hold me back.' 

'At least he makes me laugh, this will be fun. And no Sully to tell us to wait for back-up. ' Davis thought. They drove on, chatting amicably, unaware of the fate of Kim and Alex.

**********************************

"Oh Faith, you're almost making this too easy. I thought I would have to get you away from that insane partner of yours, but you went and took the day off, what a good girl." The kidnapper laughed to himself. "That cocky bastard won't be able to save you from this one Faith, that hot-shot isn't as great as he thinks he is." He saw Faith walk outside her apartment towards the little grocery store on the corner of her block. He quickly walked up behind her and pressed his gun to her back. "Hello Faith" he whispered to her. She took a sharp breath in.

"Don't turn around, just keep walking. If you do as I ask, you won't get hurt." He hissed in her ear. A frightened Faith continued to walk as the kidnapped linked his arm with hers so she couldn't get away. They walked to a car; he opened the door and ordered her to get in and give him her gun and cell phone. She stood defiant until he shoved the gun right under her chin and forced her in.

"I can tell you're going to be the tough one." He told her as he got into the car, locked the doors and tossed her phone and gun into the back seat. Faith sat like a stone as they sped toward their destination. Evidently tired of the silence, the kidnapper tried to start a conversation,

"So Faith, I'll bet you wish your hero partner was here to save you huh?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked her voice shaky.

"I know a lot more than your name sweetheart. I hope Charlie is having a happy birthday." He taunted as Faith tried to fight back tears at the thought of her little boy.

"What do you want?" she continued to probe for information.

"Just the pleasure of your company." He replied a cruel smile crept over his lips as he stopped the car in front of a modest apartment building.

"Well you can forget it" Faith yelled as she took a swing at her captor. She missed and he retaliated by smacking his pistol into the side of her head. She slumped over as a trickle of blood oozed down her face. Grumbling, the kidnapper yanked the parking break and got out of the car. He walked to Faith's side, opened her door and picked her up, careful to roll her head onto his shoulder so that the blood didn't show. On his way up the stairs, he was approached by a neighbour.

"Is your friend ok?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah, she's fine." He replied and continued when he noticed the confused look on her face, "she's just had a little too much to drink."

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" the neighbour pressed.

"Yeah, it is, but she has a bit of a problem" he covered, pretending to confide a big secret to the woman in hopes she would go away. His plan worked as she wished them well and continued down the stairs. When he reached the apartment, the kidnapper bound Faith's hands and feet in the same efficient way he had with Kim and Alex and opened the door to the relatively hidden back room. As he tossed her in beside the paramedics he said

"Good afternoon ladies. I hope you're enjoying your stay here. It's not quite the Ritz, but I like it. I brought a friend." Alex was directing profanity in his direction as he closed the door when Kim grabbed her attention.

"Alex! It's Faith and she's unconscious." 

"Faith, can you hear me?" Alex tried to rouse her and finally Faith's eyelids fluttered open. 

"Where am I?" she asked groggily. "Where did you guys come from?" 

"We've all been kidnapped" Kim informed her gently. 

"It's starting to look like someone has it in for the 55th precinct." Alex chipped in.

"What? Why?" Faith questioned, still feeling like her head was filled with cement.

"We haven't figured that part out yet, but check out the clippings on the walls. They are all about rescues we've performed. This is envy taken to a warped new level." Alex replied.

"You guys were on duty right? Is anyone looking for us?" Faith asked with hope in her voice.

"He took our radios, so someone will eventually come for us, but we'll have to wait it out." Kim told her.

"Besides, I have a feeling that's exactly what he wants." Alex added grimly.

*********************************

On the other side of the door, the kidnapper smiled at Alex's comment. 

"She's right! Now I just have to sit back and wait for those idiots from the 5-5 to dash to the rescue. Then we'll see who the hero is."

*********************************

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them. I am glad you're all enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5

"When are you gonna learn, Donny?" Bosco asked an obviously frequent flyer.

"Yeah man, you've gotta lay off the sauce." Davis added as he slid the door to the holding cell shut.

"Bosco, Davis!" the Chief's voice boomed across the department. "I want to see you for a minute"

"What did we do?" Davis asked Bosco, trying to remember any indiscretions they'd committed that day.

"Nothing, he probably wants us to do something cool like anti-crime." Bosco replied and strutted over to Chief Swersky. They entered an interrogation room and the Chief closed the door.

"Look, I don't want to get anyone in trouble here." He started. Davis looked worried at that beginning and Bosco got a bored expression on his face when he realized the Chief wasn't sending them to work anti-crime.

"There are two paramedics that should have been in radio contact a few hours ago, but no one can find them. I know you like to lie down Bosco, but these two don't have that reputation. Keep it to yourselves, if something has happened, we need to proceed carefully. Here's the address of their last known location." The Chief handed them a piece of paper which Bosco stuffed into his shirt pocket.

"Sure Boss, we'll look." Bosco said, hiding the sour look that came across his face. 'I have better things to do then look for a couple of fat paramedics taking an extra long lunch.' He thought.

"Who are they?" Davis asked, Alex immediately coming to his mind.

"Taylor and Zambrano." The Chief replied. 

"We'll find them." Davis told Swersky as he grabbed Bosco by his jacket and dragged him to the door. 

"What's your hurry Davis?" Bosco inquired. "They won't be hard to find, you know her so this will be easy." 

"She's not like you Bos, she takes her job really seriously. Something is wrong." Davis replied. Bosco looked indignant and tried to come up with a defense for himself, but Davis kept pulling him along and he didn't have time to think. As they were leaving, Fred ran in and smacked into a distracted Davis. 

"Sorry." Davis mumbled and tried to continue out until he realized Bosco wasn't following. 

"Fred, what's wrong?" Bosco asked Faith's husband.

"Have you seen Faith? Did she come here?" Fred asked, frantic.

"No, she took the day off. You should know that." Bosco replied sarcastically.

"I do know that, but she's missing!" Fred exclaimed.

Ok, slow down, what do you mean missing?" Bosco tried to get more information from a panicked Fred.

"I mean missing! She went out to get some stuff from the store and never came back." He replied.

"Ok, how long has she been gone? Maybe she just took longer than expected." Bosco tried to keep Fred and himself calm.

"A couple of hours now. She wouldn't have stayed out that long when it's Charlie's birthday." Fred looked as if he might cry. Bosco started to look scared when he realized Fred was right.

"Stay here and ask someone to get you Chief Swersky.  Tell him what happened and tell him I am looking for her and that I'll put out an APB." Bosco said, and without further hesitation he and Davis bolted out the door, jumped into the squad car and peeled away.

********************************

"Man, this place is creep-o-rama." Alex remarked, trying to keep the mood as light as possible.

"You got that right." Faith replied.

"Hey Faith, how come you weren't at work today?" Kim asked.

"It's Charlie's birthday." Faith replied, tears springing to her eyes and to Kim's as she thought about Joey.

"You will both see your kids again, don't worry, we'll figure this out." Alex acted as the voice of reason in the room.

"You're right." Faith tried to be strong and let her police instincts take over. "We have to figure out a way to let someone know where we are."

"How?" Kim's voice was still shaky.

"I haven't gotten that far." Faith admitted. "But let's just try to keep our heads here, we need to work together."

"Right, we need a plan. What would Bosco do?" Alex asked.

"Wait a second, that may not be the best way to go about this…" Faith started.

"He may be a nutcase," Alex started as the others laughed in spite of their situation, "but he is a great cop and he always manages to come out on top."

"You're right." Faith agreed. "He would probably kick the door down and try to take the guy on."

"I think we should try it." Alex said. "The three of us can take him on."

"Except that he has a gun and we don't." Faith reminded her.

"Dammit." Alex muttered and the three sat in silence for awhile.

"I've got it!" Alex exclaimed.

"What?" Kim asked, ready to hear a miracle solution to their problem.

"We'll have to talk ourselves out of here. I mean, this guy is sick. If we figure out what his weakness is, which shouldn't be too hard –look at the room, then we may be able to get him to let us go."

"I guess it's worth a try." Faith said. 

"Hey! Psycho!" Alex yelled toward the door and they heard footsteps approaching.

********************************

"Heard from Kim or Alex yet?" Carlos asked Doc as he returned from the phone.

"No, nothing.  And apparently Faith is missing too. This is starting to worry me." Doc replied as Jimmy walked into the firehouse.

"What is Doc?" he inquired.

"Uh…well, it's nothing to get upset about." Doc skirted the issue.

"Then you should have no problem telling me." Jimmy reasoned.

"Well, we haven't heard from Kim and Alex in a few hours, it's just a little strange is all. And Faith is gone too." Doc replied. A horrified look crossed Jimmy's face.

"I have to find her, something is wrong." Jimmy headed for the door.

"Jimmy!" Doc called. When Jimmy turned around Doc said, "There is nothing you can do. Bosco and Davis are looking for them. They may all be having some sort of girl thing anyway."

"I guess you're right, but I know something is wrong. I hate feeling so useless!" Jimmy yelled as he punched the wall." 

'Please say you're alright Kim, I need you to be ok.' Jimmy thought.

*******************************


	6. Chapter 6

The footsteps for closer until the door creaked open and the kidnapper stepped into the opening. 

"What was that?" he asked.

"We just wanted to talk to you" Faith jumped in before Alex yelled at the guy again and got them in bigger trouble.

"I'd love to chat ladies, but I am expecting company." He grinned at the thought of his plan for the rescuers.

"Just tell us why we are here." Kim said in a small voice. "What do you want?"

"Well, it's not you if that's what you're worried about." He thought for a moment. "Although you are all very attractive… No, no, I've got to stay focused." He chided himself. Alex and Faith exchanged confused looks and Alex put her finger to her head and made small circling motions to indicate she thought the kidnapper was crazy. Faith and Kim nodded in agreement.

"I saw that! And I am _not crazy!" the kidnapper yelled. He swung his fist and make contact with Alex's nose. A sickening crack resonated through the room and blood gushed from the obviously broken appendage. Kim crawled over to Alex as the kidnapper continued his speech, pointing at Kim and Faith._

"Like I was saying, I don't want you. It's your insane partner and your 'hero' husband I want. You're just a means to a greater end. It sucks to be used doesn't it?"

"Look, can you at least give us a towel to try and stop the bleeding? Alex doesn't even have anything to do with Bosco or Jimmy" Kim asked, sounding braver now that she could work at something she knew how to do. 

"Fine." He said, grabbed one from the bathroom next door and threw it at them. "And she is just another motivation to get them here." He gestured at Alex, walked out of the room and slammed the door. Kim grabbed it between her fingers and struggled to get it carefully over Alex's face. Her hands still bound, Kim's movement was limited, but she managed to get the towel over Alex's nose and pinch it.

"Ok, so that plan sucked. And he doesn't know as much as he thinks he does. You and Jimmy are divorced." Faith stated. 

"Actually, we are engaged." Kim told Faith as a fresh set of tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of never seeing Jimmy again.

"How are you Alex?" Faith asked to try and turn Kim's mind back to the job so she wouldn't break down.

"I'b been bedda." She slurred from under the towel.

"She'll be ok if we can stop the bleeding." Kim informed the cop, refocusing her attention. "Tilt your head back a little." She instructed her partner.

"I wonder what this guy has against Bos and Jimmy anyway?" Faith wondered aloud.

"Who knows? But he probably used to be a fireman." Alex said, removing the towel to become more audible.

"What? How can you possibly tell?" Kim asked. "And put that back on."

"In a sec. Check out these knots; we learned how to tie them in training. You know, incase we have to rig something up to lower people from places. He knows his knots, I'm willing to bet he had a bad experience with Bosco and Jimmy and he's looking for revenge." Alex explained.

"So he wants us to be found, so he can get Bosco and Jimmy back for whatever they did to him." Faith said slowly, as if a light went on over her head. 

"It would be easy to get Bosco here, just taking us gets the cops involved, but Jimmy wouldn't be called unless…" Kim stopped when she realized what she was about to say.

The women looked at each other, all scared about what lay ahead for the unsuspecting Bosco and Jimmy as well as themselves.

*******************************

'Screw this' thought Jimmy. 'Kim is in trouble somewhere, and I'm supposed to sit around and let Bosco deal with the guy? Fat chance of that! If he's going so am I.'

"Engine 55 to central." Jimmy spoke into his radio. "I need the location of 55-David." 

"We have 55-David on route to 112 Arthur and 6th apartment 7B" the central dispatcher replied.

'Then that's where I'll be too.' Jimmy thought as he went to find the Captain. He hurried into his office,

"Cap, I have a family emergency. I have to go."  He burst out

"What's wrong Doherty?" the Captain asked.

"I can't really get into details, but Kim is in trouble." Jimmy replied.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" The captain asked, concerned for the paramedic as well as Jimmy.

"I don't think so, but I'll let you know. Can you get someone to cover for me?" he Jimmy asked hopefully.

"Sure, no problem. Keep us updated ok?" the Captain said. Jimmy replied in the affirmative on his way out the door. Once on the street he started up his motorcycle and sped off in the direction of the apartment.

******************************

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Move!" Bosco yelled and honked at the drivers around him. When nobody moved he said to Davis, "That's it, I'm hitting the siren."

"No!" Davis grabbed Bosco hand. "We are supposed to keep a low profile. If this guy hears sirens he might bolt." Bosco yanked his hand back from Davis' grasp and hit the steering wheel. He continued to yell expletives at the drivers in the traffic jam.

"How did you people get licenses?" he shouted, exasperated. Ty started out the window, praying that Alex was ok. 

After several more minutes of listening to Bosco yell words that would make a sailor blush and watching him turn a remarkable shade of red, Ty was tempted to duct tape his mouth shut. Then he saw a familiar face on the other side of the window.

"Doherty?" he wondered softly.

"What?" Bosco asked. Surprised Bosco had heard him over his incessant ranting at the drivers of New York, Ty just pointed out the window at a motorcycle across the intersection.

"Why the hell is he waving?" Bosco asked.

"We'd better see what he wants." Davis said.

"Incase you weren't aware, we are a little busy!" Bosco started to get upset again.

"Like we were going anywhere anyway. Maybe he knows something." Davis commented.

"What would he know that we don't?" Bosco asked, still focused on his mission to find Faith.

"Well, he knows Kim better than anyone." Davis pointed out.

"Right, fine." Bosco said as he eased the RMP over towards Jimmy. Davis rolled down his window.

"What do you want Doherty?" Bosco asked roughly.

"My fiancé and the mother of my son is missing and I want to help you look for her." He said.

"Your what? Never mind, I don't have time for this. You're not a cop, you can't help." Bosco said and was about to pull the car away when he saw the destroyed look on Jimmy's face.

"I don't need this today Doherty. You can't come with us, but there isn't anything I can do about it if you follow us. Just be discreet for God's sake and when we get there stay behind the RMP unless I tell you otherwise." Bosco conceded gruffly. 

"How did he catch up to us anyway?" Bosco wondered aloud.

"I guess his bike can fit in between lanes of traffic." Davis offered.

"Huh. I should get one of those…" Bosco said then laid on the horn as he had to stomp on the brakes of the squad car. Frustrated and worried beyond belief he yelled,

"Are we ever going to get there? We're gonna be too late!" 

*****************************


	7. Chapter 7

The three women heard shuffling and banging noises from the other side of the door.

"What the hell is that guy doing?" Alex asked, still seeming undaunted.

"He's gotta be getting ready for Bosco and Jimmy." Faith suggested.

"The only way Jimmy would be called would be if there was…" Kim's lip started to tremble.

"Don't go there Kim, we don't know anything." Alex reassured her friend.

'Thank God Ty is on chauffeur duty. He won't be anywhere near here to get hurt.' She thought to herself. They all sat in silence and continued to read the clippings pasted to the walls. All of them featured rescues performed by either Bosco or Jimmy. Since they were two of the biggest risk takers on the job, it followed that they would both be heralded as heroes by the papers on nearly a weekly basis. Faith sniffed the air.

"What's that horrible smell?" she asked. Alex sniffed hard, trying to smell what Faith was talking about through the clotted blood in her nose.

"Uh oh." She said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kim asked, starting to panic. "'Uh oh' is not information, what do you mean 'uh oh'?"

"Well…" Alex was hesitant to share her bad news. 

"C'mon Taylor, spit it out." Faith encouraged.

"It's, uh… well, it's a chemical accelerant." Alex finally managed to inform them. Kim's jaw dropped and she started gasping for air.

"We're going to burn alive in here. And Jimmy will come to try and rescue us and he'll…Oh God." Kim curled up into a ball and started to break down. Her experience with Bobby's death had shaken her enough mentally that she was not equipped to be in such an extreme situation.

"No, no no no.  Kim, sit up ok?" Faith tried to counsel her back into coherence.

"Kim, you have to be brave if we're going to get out of here ok?" Alex added. Kim sniffed and slowly sat up again.

"You're right; I am not letting this bastard take away everything it has taken me so long to get. I am finally happy, so screw him!" she said.

"That's my girl!" Alex tried to give Kim a high five but stopped and looked embarrassed when she realized her hands were still tied. They all started to giggle in spite of themselves.

"Man Alex, you're gonna have a nice shiner!" Faith commented. 

"I am going to look hideous!" Alex started to laugh.

"No way, it'll look cool!" Kim chipped in. They all broke into out of control laughter, finally cracking under the stress of their predicament. Faith was the first to calm down.

"We've gotta get out of here, we're running out of time." She sighed, sobering the other two. They continued to wrack their brains but couldn't come up with a way to escape. 

"I guess we'd better hope someone comes looking for us, and soon." Alex said.

*******************************

Finally free of the traffic blockage, Bosco was roaring toward the apartment. Jimmy was close behind the RMP despite Bosco's attempts to lose him. 

"It's for his own good." He'd explained to Davis when his partner questioned him. They finally pulled up outside the building and the two cops jumped out of the squad car. Jimmy started to follow them but quickly stepped back when Bosco shouted at him,

"Doherty? What the hell did I tell you? Let us do our job! If the building catches fire, then you can go in." Jimmy walked back over to the RMP as Bosco and Davis approached the entrance to the apartment. Jimmy gripped the roof of the cruiser, his knuckles turning white.

"Damn it Boscorelli, you have to let me in there!" he said to himself, although deep down he knew he was out of his element and was better to leave this job to the cops. Despite how he hated to admit it, if he couldn't save Kim himself, Bosco would be his second choice in a situation like this. There was no doubt that he would risk his life to save her.

*******************************

Bosco and Davis entered the building and started the march to the seventh floor. When they reached 7b Davis knocked on the door as Bosco yelled,

"Police! Open up!" They heard footsteps coming toward the door and it slowly creaked open.

"We'd like to speak with you about the paramedics that were here earlier." Davis informed him, his hand on his gun.

"Fine, fine, come on in. Did something happen to them?" he asked.

"Uh, sort of…" Davis started.

"Look jag-off, where are they?" Bosco yelled.

"I don't know what you mean officer Boscorelli." The man said serenely.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Bosco grilled.

"Your badge officer." The man answered, still seeming unfazed by the cops in his living room. 

"Oh, right. Mind if we look around?" Bosco asked.

"Be my guest." The man laughed. Bosco and Davis made eye contact, both understanding what each was about to do. Bosco jumped on him and knocked the man to the floor while Davis held a gun on him. Bosco grabbed the man's arms and brought them painfully behind his back. He reached back to his belt and handcuffed the man's hands. 

"Where are they?" he yelled. 

"Shhh" Davis hissed at him. I think I heard something. He set off to look while Bosco continued to grill the kidnapper.

"You'd better hope they are ok or you are a dead man." He hissed.

"I wasn't counting on you coming with a friend Boscorelli." The kidnapper said.

"What the hell do you mean? You're one sick puppy you know that, and as soon as we find them, we're taking your ass to jail." Bosco taunted

"Good luck getting out." Kidnapper sneered. Bosco started to notice a strange odor in the air. 

"What's that smell psycho?" he asked.

"Well, my friendly neighborhood hero, it is a highly flammable accelerant." The kidnapper answered.

"You do realize if you set this place off you'll die too?" Bosco asked in disbelief.

"Perhaps. But that is a small price to pay for revenge on you." He answered.

"What'd I ever do to you?" Bosco looked even more confused.

"I had to deal with your and Doherty's constant taunting and pranks for almost six months, not to mention the constant heroics. You made my life a living hell!" the kidnapper snapped as a horrified look of recognition crossed Bosco's face as he remembered the awkward young fireman he and Doherty gave a pretty rough time to.

"We were just joking around, everyone gets hazed. And we just do our jobs; we can't control what the papers print." Bosco said.

"You cost me my life! My fiancé left me because she said I wasn't a real man, not like you or Doherty. My career ended because I couldn't face coming to work anymore, all because of you, you cocky asshole and that fire buddy of yours! Well say goodbye super-cop, it's almost time to die."

'I've got to get Faith out of here.' Bosco thought. 'This guy is on the edge.' In his haste to find her he threw the handcuffed prisoner on the couch and yelled for Davis.

"Have you found them yet?"

"I think they're in here, but I can't get to them." He replied. Bosco walked up to the door, counted to three and both cops kicked at it as hard as they could. The door splintered and flew off the hinges.

"Bosco, thank God you're here!" Faith yelled, never so relieved in her life. 

"He's planning to blow the place up; we have to get out of here!" he told her. He and Davis rushed in and began untying the three women. 

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked Ty.

"Bosco needed a partner, so I got relieved of chauffeur duty." He explained as he worked to free her. "What happened to your nose?"

"It's ok. I just got smacked for making a smart ass comment." She replied.

"I'm gonna kill that guy." Davis said under his breath. 

"Where's Jimmy? This guy said he was after him too." Kim piped up, worry in her voice.

"He's waiting for you outside" Bosco replied gently, aware of the tiny spot he still had in his heart for her. Kim felt a wave of relief wash over her at the thought of being in Jimmy's strong arms in a matter of moments.

"We have to hurry; this place is going to be up in flames pretty soon." Alex reminded the group. Prodding them to leave and save talking for later.  Davis ran out of the room first to make sure it was safe. He was followed by Alex and Kim who nearly ran into him as he stopped short. Bosco and Faith noticed the same thing as they entered the room; the kidnapper was gone. 

"Damn it!" Bosco yelled and punched the back of the couch. 

"You didn't secure the prisoner? What were you thinking?" Faith yelled at him.

"I was too worried about you! I wasn't thinking!" Bosco said, turning red with embarrassment at admitting he'd be worried about Faith. He ran for the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, Bosco's head snapped around,

"Oh sh…" the rest of his phrase was covered by the sound of a massive explosion.

**********************************


	8. Chapter 8

Standing beside the RMP, Jimmy heard the explosion and saw a ball of fire spew out a window on the seventh floor.

"Sweet Jesus!" he mumbled. He grabbed his cell phone as he ran toward the building and dialed the fire house. His friend and fellow fireman D.K. answered.

"D.K., It's Jimmy!"

"Jimmy? How's Kim, what's going on?" D.K. asked, confused

"She's inside a building that just exploded." Jimmy replied, panic in his voice.

"Where are you? We're coming." D.K. promised

"112 Arthur and 6th apartment 7B, hurry!" Jimmy exclaimed as he hung up the phone and darted up the stairs.

********************************

Inside the apartment, Alex sat up and shook her head. She'd been thrown across the room and her head throbbed. Remembering where she was, she started to call out for her friends,

"Kim? Bosco? Ty? Answer me, someone!" she began to crawl around amongst the flames.

'When is this day going to end?' she thought, exasperated. She regained her focus when she heard a groan from the other side of the room. She crawled over and found Bosco crumpled in a corner.

"Son of a…" he started.

"Glad to see you're ok Bos." She said. "We have to find the others and get out of here, this fire is going to burn fast!" Bosco heaved himself to his knees and followed Alex around the apartment.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I told Doherty he could come in if the building caught fire." He commented sarcastically.

"Doherty's here?" Alex stopped.

"Yeah, outside." Bosco replied.

"Thank God! He will have seen the explosion and called FDNY." She sighed a huge breath of relief.

"We still have to find everyone else." Bosco dampened her hope. "Faith! Davis! Kim!" Bosco finally found Faith; she'd been thrown backwards into a small hallway. She lay on the floor unconscious.

"Faith, wake-up!" Bosco yelled. "C'mon Faith, you have to wake up." He pleaded more quietly as he tried to get her to open her eyes. He wasn't aware of the blow she'd received earlier that had knocked her out, making her more susceptible to a severe head injury.

'What the hell are you waiting for Doherty? Get your ass up here!' Bosco thought.

*******************************

On his way up the stairs, Jimmy ran into a man whose hands were behind his back.

"Sir, are you ok? Were you hurt by the explosion?" Jimmy asked, not realizing who the man was.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was there but I wasn't hurt." The man replied.

"You should probably get checked out by the paramedics on your way out." Jimmy suggested as he tried to push his way past, but the man wasn't letting him through.

"I have to get up there, people are in trouble." Jimmy looked confused as he tried to get by again.

"I don't think you should do anything heroic." The man replied.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked, increasingly bewildered.

"You think you can save all those trapped people Mr. Hero?" the man taunted

"What is your problem? Let me by!" Jimmy didn't want to hurt the guy, but his temper was beginning to get the better of him. The man, still in his way said,

"Look Doherty, this time you won't be able to save them, but if you want to hear the screams, then be my guest."

"How do you know my name?" Jimmy asked quietly, realizing the man must be the one who took Kim, Alex and Faith. He grabbed him and was attempting to secure him to the railing. As he leaned down, the man pulled his leg back and kicked Jimmy in the face with his knee. Jimmy's lip split open on contact and began to spill blood on the floor. His hand instinctively reached for his mouth and the man began an awkward escape down the stairs, his hands still secured behind his back. Debating whether to go after the kidnapper or not, he continued his sprint up the stairs when he heard Alex scream.

*******************************

"Ty! Oh God, no, please wake up!" Ty lay motionless and partially upside-down against a wall. A coffee table had slammed into him in the explosion and his position was reminiscent of a rag doll. As the fire continued to spread around them, Alex worked to lay him down and felt for a pulse. She sighed with relief as she felt a weak pulsing in his neck.

"Bosco, we have to move them somewhere safe." She said, referring to their unconscious friends. She grabbed Ty under his arms and dragged him into the bathroom. Bosco followed first with Faith, then with a partially conscious Kim who was handing onto his arm and mumbling something no one could make out.

"We don't have much longer before the fire will have destroyed this apartment." Alex told Bosco. "We have to work on the door while we still can." The pair headed for the front entrance and started to kick at the door. Their exhausted bodies could not make it give, but all of a sudden they heard what sounded like someone trying to knock it down from the outside.

"Jimmy?" Alex yelled through the roaring flames.

"Alex! Hang on, I'm coming. How bad is it?" He replied.

"He used a chemical accelerant. Faith and Ty are unconscious and Kim is really out of it." She informed him. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

"Stand back from the door." Jimmy commanded and they obeyed. From the bathroom Kim could hear Alex and Bosco talking to someone. She stumbled into the living room and approached the door. When she heard Jimmy's voice she ran the rest of the way. 

"Jimmy!" she yelled and plastered herself next to the door. Alex and Bosco had to use all their strength to pry her away so Jimmy could knock it down.

"Kim, I want you to stand back ok? I'm coming." Jimmy tried to calm her. Upon hearing how upset and delirious she was, and realizing she must have hit her head pretty hard because she wasn't making much sense, he re-doubled his efforts to break into the room. Bosco leapt over flaming debris to the bathroom to check on Faith and Ty as Alex started to vent the room. Jimmy kept up a steady stream of small talk with Kim to keep her calm and to reassure himself she was still ok. Suddenly Jimmy couldn't hear he anymore as she mumbled,

"Wow, my head really hurts," and slumped to the floor. 

"Kim!" Jimmy screamed. "Kim, answer me!"


	9. Chapter 9

When Alex heard Jimmy's screaming she ran over to where Kim lay crumpled in a heap. She grabbed Kim under her arms and half dragged, half carried her to the relative safety of the bathroom where Bosco was still trying to wake up Faith and Ty.

"What happened?" Bosco asked.

"I don't know, I left her talking to Jimmy and she just collapsed." Alex replied. "Kim, Kim wake-up." Kim's eyelids fluttered but didn't open. 

"Common Jimmy, we need you in here." Bosco mumbled. Finally they heard the sound of splintering wood and heard Jimmy's voice clearly.

"Bosco! Taylor! Where are you?"

"Here, in the bathroom. Hurry up Doherty' Alex called out in reply as she started to grab a hold of Ty to drag him out.

"Get Kim out." Bosco told the firefighter, "We've got the other two." Jimmy didn't need anymore encouragement as he heard sirens approaching the scene. He scooped Kim into his arms and headed for the door.

"I'm going to be late picking up Joey. He's waiting for me." Kim mumbled. Jimmy shushed her,

"Kim, your mom has Joey, its ok. I am going to get us out of here. Hang on." Kim nestled closer to Jimmy and slipped back out of consciousness. Jimmy tore down the stairs as fast as he dared and out the front door. He delivered Kim to a paramedic's waiting arms but wouldn't leave her side as they examined her.

"Jimmy." Jimmy turned to the person calling his name.

"Hey Cap." He said distractedly.

"How many are there left in the apartment Jimmy?" the Captain asked.

"Bosco, Davis, Yokas and Taylor are in there still." He replied, eyes still on his fiancé

"Is Taylor conscious?" the Captain continued to press for information, concerned for his firefighter and realizing that she was the only one in the apartment who would know what exactly to do in such a dangerous fire.

"Yeah, and Boscorelli too.' Jimmy supplied. The Captain turned and began shouting orders to his men, some of whom ran into the building. Jimmy continued to stare at Kim, praying for her safety and hopped into the ambulance to sit with her on the way to the hospital.

*******************************

Before Bosco had a chance to suggest that he carry Ty out and she take the lighter Faith, Alex was out the bathroom door, Ty over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. 

"Whoa' Bosco thought, impressed as he watched her leave. A moan from Faith refocused his attention on the task at hand.

 "Where am I?" Bosco's newly awakened partner asked.

"Faith? Are you ok? Can you walk?" he questioned. 

"I'm so dizzy." She replied and tried to stand, but fell before she even made it to her feet.

"I guess not." Bosco answered his own question. He reached down and tried to lift her the same way Jimmy had easily picked up Kim. He got her up to his knees and had to put her down again and rethink his plan. 

"Maybe Taylor grabbed Davis because he's lighter." Bosco remarked.

"Oh thanks Bos! I've had two kids, what were you expecting?" Faith retorted, only slightly amazed that Bosco still had an attitude after all they'd been through.

"How about if I support you and you can try to walk." he suggested.

"Ok, if you think that's the best way." Faith replied, somewhat sarcastic. Bosco helped her to her feet and she put her hand around his shoulder. The pair approached the front door slowly. Bosco helped Faith over the same burning debris he'd originally crossed to get to her and they finally reached the stairwell which was by now also on fire. They were so focused on their goal of reaching the exit that neither noticed Alex had never made it out under Ty's weight.

*********************************

Alex set Ty down to take a breather as Bosco and Faith walked right past her and out the door. 

'Screw the carrying; I'm going to have to drag you. Why do you have to be so big?" She asked the still unconscious Ty. 

"And now I'm talking to myself, this day just gets better and better." She added. She took and deep breath and gripped Ty under his arms and started to drag him to the exit. The left leg of his pants brushed through a flame and caught fire. Alex put him down again, careful of his head and jumped on his leg to smother the flame.

"When is this going to end?" she screamed to no one. Then she looked at the helpless Ty, and running on pure adrenaline, she dragged him the rest of the way to the stairs. Once there she turned and started down backwards, Ty's feet bumping on each stair as they descended. She was so focused on getting Ty out of harm's way that she didn't even acknowledge the firemen she passed on her way down the stairs. They did however, notice her and radioed down to the street so the paramedics would be ready. When she finally burst through the front door, she collapsed, Ty's head landing on her lap. Her mind was swimming and the world seemed to move in slow motion. She was barely aware of what was happening around her as Doc and Carlos grabbed Ty and put him on a gurney. She absently followed them to the ambulance and sat silently in the back as Carlos worked on Ty and Doc sped to Angel of Mercy Hospital. 

"Alex. Hey, Taylor, are you ok?" Carlos asked a trance-like Alex as a single tear slipped down her cheek and washed a path clean in the soot on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Ty's eyes snapped open and grew wide as he tried to comprehend his surroundings. He felt a tube in his throat as he frantically attempted to remember how he got into that position. He had no idea how much time had passed.

'I remember Bosco and I went in to get Alex, Faith and Kim, then nothing after that. There was an explosion, oh God, Alex was there. I hope she's ok.' He thought. Forgetful of the tube in his mouth and down his throat, he tried to call out to anyone who could tell him how everyone else in the fire had fared. This only resulted in a fit of coughing and a familiar face rushed in from the hallway. She placed a cool hand on his burning forehead and gently told him to calm down. 

"Don't try to talk Ty." Alex said, noticing the relief on his face at the sight of her, despite the rings around her eyes, wrinkled clothing and messy hair. She mimicked it with relief of her own that he'd woken up.

"They put a tube down your throat to help you breathe, I'm going to get a nurse to take it out and I'll be right back." She left the room and practically skipped down the hall trying to find a nurse. Alex returned, nurse in tow and watched with a cringe as the tube was removed. Ty continued to dryly cough and Alex handed him a cup of cool water.

"Give it a few minutes before you try to talk, your throat must be pretty sore." Alex advised him as the nurse left. He nodded his response and accepted the water.

"Everyone got out ok." She informed him, realizing that question would be first and foremost in his mind. "Bos just had a bit of smoke inhalation and some minor burns. Faith has a pretty wicked concussion. Kim is ok too, she is going be really sore for the next few days like the rest of us, but all in all we were lucky. You were the worst off." She sighed. He looked at her, his eyes still showing the confusion he felt about his condition.

"I feel fine." He croaked. "What's wrong with me?"

"You would feel fine, you're all doped up on morphine!" she laughed. "The doctors thought you might have had some internal bleeding, but it seems you are pretty tough. We just had to sit around biting our nails for two days until you woke up! You did breath in a lot of smoke though and were having some trouble breathing, hence the tube." Alex explained.

"You?" Ty pressed, still hoarse but ignoring Alex's advice to let his throat heal.

"I'm fine. I got some smoke in my lungs and a couple burns on my legs, but that kinda goes with the territory don't you think?" she answered. Ty looked miffed, but let it pass, knowing that before anything, Alex was a firefighter.

'Bosco is probably the only one who could have carried me out.' Ty thought, it having occurred to him that he didn't get out on his own. 'The firemen wouldn't have been there in time. I'll have to thank him when I see him.'

*******************************

In another room, Faith was gathering her belongings and preparing to leave. 

"You don't have to baby-sit me Bos, its ok for you to go home. Just like it was ok yesterday." She informed her partner. When he looked offended she added,

"Not that I don't appreciate it, because I do. It's just that I figured you would have other stuff to do and I don't want to keep you from work or anything."

"I took a couple sick days." Bosco replied. "I wanted to make sure you were ok, that's all." Faith cracked a smile; Bosco hadn't left her side for more than five minutes during her two-day hospital stay.

"That's sweet Bos, so out of character, especially since that guy is still at large." Faith joked. Her smile faded when Bosco didn't look amused.

"What?" she questioned.

"You really scared me Faith. I almost lost my partner and best friend, so cut it out with the jokes." Bosco replied angrily.

"Bosco, I am fine, mostly thanks to you. You were there for me when I needed you, and I have every confidence that you will be if I need you again. So please, as refreshing as this new, sensitive Bosco is, I liked the old Bosco, he's the one who saved my ass and he's the one who will catch this bastard." Faith scolded her partner. Bosco pondered her words carefully for a moment then said,

"Wow Faith, that hospital gown looks super on you!"  

"Yeah, well you obviously need to pump a bit more iron my friend, can't even lift a waif like me." Faith countered, smiling as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Are you calling me weak Yokas? I'll take you right here!" Bosco challenged, putting his arm on the bed in an arm-wrestling stance.

"Beating a concussed woman who has spent 2 days lying in the hospital hardly proves your strength Bos." Faith escaped the contest, now fully changed and ready to leave. "Not that you would win." She quipped.

"Fine, I'll have to prove it another way." He said cryptically. Faith looked confused and let out a squeal when Bosco picked her up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and marched out of the room, her stuff in his free hand.

"Bos! Put me down." Faith laughed as the nurses on the floor turned to stare.

"Ph! Not strong enough to carry her." Bosco made a disbelieving face at one of the nurses, as if he had no idea where Faith could have gotten the idea for such a comment. The nurse giggled and blushed. 

*******************************

Kim and Jimmy lay curled up on the couch in their apartment.

"You know Kim, it's been two days and we haven't talked about it yet." Jimmy carefully ventured.

"I know." She sighed, "I just wish I was more of a help to everyone and less of a burden. I wasn't exactly cool in a crisis." 

"You were babbling a bit, but you hit your head." Jimmy defended his fiancé.

"I know, but even before that all I could think about was you and Joey and I thought I would never see you again." She began to cry silently. Jimmy brushed a tear from her face.

"Kim, thinking of your son at a time like that is normal. And we're all together now. You were even talking about being late to pick up Joey." Jimmy counseled.

"You're right, I did sound like a big idiot after the explosion didn't I?" she asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Dear God yes!" Jimmy laughed. "No one could make out what you were saying!"

"Bosco said I was wandering toward your voice through the burning apartment too. Pretty crazy huh?"

"Not that crazy, I do have that effect on women." Jimmy joked.

"It's true!" Kim laughed as Jimmy leaned toward her, placing a soft kiss on her mouth. Kim groaned in spite of herself.

"What?" Jimmy asked, feigning offense.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still feeling pretty sore." Kim responded. Jimmy wiggled his fingers in the air.

"I have the perfect medicine. Turn around." Kim turned her back towards Jimmy and he began to work slowly, massaging her shoulder. Kim seemed to melt into his touch.

"You're worth your weight in gold." She moaned softly.

"You know what else is good for sore muscles." Jimmy began,

"What?" Kim asked

"Hot water." Jimmy replied.

"You know, I think you're right. Care to join me?" she asked as she got up from the couch and headed for the shower.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jimmy said as Kim grasped his hand and led him behind her.


End file.
